


In the Next Life

by stonenotfound



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3 + 1, Bittersweet Ending, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonenotfound/pseuds/stonenotfound
Summary: The 3 times Dream tried to kill George.And the 1 time he didn't.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Series: Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187222
Kudos: 3





	In the Next Life

**Author's Note:**

> -rated teen and up for mild cursing, topics of death, and attempted murder-  
> -my twitter is @stone_not_found if you want to check it out!-  
> -enjoy!-

-1-

Dream’s powerless. He’s powerless to the way his skin is translucent and the way moving objects comes with great difficulty. He’s powerless because he’s dead. He was powerless to the way a car collided with his a month ago, leaving him alone as a ghost. Alone. The word haunts him. He can go to his house and see his boyfriend, who is his now ex since his passing, wander the halls aimlessly as if it will bring Dream back.

He walks towards Dream’s streaming room, each step George takes pounding in Dream’s ears like a drum. It makes his head hurt. To see George head towards the room and turn away each time. A room in which they laughed, played games for hours on end, and kissed, and oh how Dream misses the feeling of hands threaded in his hair and soft pink lips against his own. Dream watches as George turns away like he has so many times before from the room which used to hold such happiness, and now holds unrelenting sorrow inside. 

George turns and walks out of the house with a huge slam of the door, and shortly thereafter, a small click signifying the lock of the door being put to use. Dream follows him, simply floating through the walls, for doors have been deemed utterly useless since his untimely death. Dream floats behind him as George heads to their destination that George had been in such a rush to get to. 

The park. George, instead of entering the streaming room, had opted to go to the park. He had not entered the room, seemingly to avoid memories, but now that seems to be an unlikely reason, for this park also held quite a few memories. They had their first kiss at this park. And ever since then, they would always go on morning walks together to that very same park. And oh how Dream longed to be on a walk with George again. To walk with coffees in hand, and Dream cracking jokes until Georges’ cheeks hurt from smiling and giggling out of pure joy. He wants to be happy and with George again. So, as George got up to leave this park they loved oh so much, Dream pushed him. Right into oncoming traffic.

-2-

It didn’t work. George tipped forward slightly, but he didn’t fall into oncoming traffic. Dream wasn’t strong enough to actually move him. It might’ve been better that way though, because there would be no guarantee that after George died he would actually be with Dream. Dream had still not seen another ghost, and it was now two months since he died, and one since he attempted to murder George. He had no way of knowing if he could ever really, truly be with George again. But, he figured that this was the best chance he had, and so he was determined to succeed. 

George was doing quite a bit better since a month ago, and where he wouldn’t even crack a smile at the funniest of jokes, he now laughs slightly. His sadness has diminished, even though he would still have especially bad days. Sapnap even came over a few days prior to bake with George in an attempt to cheer him up.

Dream was even lonelier now. Seeing George with other people hurt. It hurt because it was a constant reminder. A reminder of what he couldn’t have. He couldn’t laugh at Sapnap’s stupid flirting jokingly directed towards him, because it would never happen again. He wished he would have taken advantage of what he had. The things he used to do, big and small, he wished he recognized how good his life was, and he wishes he used his time he had to the full extent that he could’ve.

George hopped in the bath that night, intending to relax after his exhausting day. He let the water seep into him, just like the exhaustion had, and let out a brief sigh of relief. He was finally able to have some alone time to relax. But, he was not alone, and Dream did not intend on letting George have his relaxation time. He intended on George being with him again. And Dream intended on drowning him.

-3- 

His lungs filled with water, and his eyes began to sting. He closed his eyes to stop the water that stung his eyes and he finally realized what was happening. He was drowning. He was being held down by an invisible force, and he couldn’t breathe. He punched and kicked at the air, trying to make the force let him go. After what he could only assume were well placed kicks, it let go. He sat up and began coughing up the water that flooded into his lungs. He coughed and coughed and coughed, until seemingly eons later his lungs were freed from the water. 

Another attempt, another fail. He acted on impulse once more, and George was still there, breathing heavily after Dream’s failed attempt. It was the impulse that seemed to make all of his previous attempts fail, so he decided to take it out of the equation altogether. He needed a plan. And a goddamn good one at that.

He needed to train. His first attempt failed because of his strength. He practiced moving plates, then worked his way up to textbooks, then finally furniture. Flaw one was fixed. His second attempt failed because of the time. To drown someone you needed to hold them down for a long period of time. So, he decided to murder him in a way that would take up a short amount of time. Flaw two was fixed. The plan was ready to be set in motion.

George was in the kitchen. He got out a spatula and set it on the counter. Then he went to pour the pancake batter onto the pan. And, as he turned around to do so, Dream stabbed him. Right in the back. How fitting.

-1-

His eyes opened and were greeted with only blinding white lights. He scanned his surroundings to find that nobody was there. He was alone with a beeping heart rate monitor to his right and a needle in his arm. He watched as a figure walked by his room, and turned to enter his room. As the figure turned, he recognized the figure. Sapnap. 

Sapnap walked up to him and gave him a warm hug. George really needed that after those long few months. A hug. It was nice and comforting, and he loved it. It made him happier. So, in the middle of a lonely hospital, he was able to find contentment. He knew now that even though he lost the person he loved most, he would heal from the heartbreak, even if it took him the rest of his life.

Seeing George so happy, so content without him, it hurt Dream. He thought George would want to be with him again, and maybe he did, just not through death. Dream wanted to be the source of his happiness, his contentment, but he couldn’t do that anymore. He was doing more harm than good. He was hurting George. So, Dream resolved to wait. He would wait til George died, no matter how long that would take. And, eventually, he would see him again.

In the Next Life.

**Author's Note:**

> -thank you for reading! if you enjoyed please leave a kudos, it really helps keep me motivated to write-  
> -you can find my oneshots in the series linked below, which is updated monthly on the 28th-  
> -lil reminder to drink water and eat something-  
> -have a wonderful day!-


End file.
